La douce simplicité du quotidien
by sasha krum
Summary: Comment la vie d'une journaliste animalière bascule parce qu'elle tombe amoureuse du mauvais homme...


La douce simplicité du quotidien

* * *

Parfois, je me prends à rêver que la vie est facile. Comme là, à cet instant précis ou mon bonheur endormi rêve paisiblement. Il n'a jamais été aussi calme et serein. Du moins pas à ma connaissance. D'autres l'ont peut être vu si beau, certainement même. Il est coureur, ou l'était je ne sais pas encore. C'est la première fois que nous nous endormons ensemble. Il dort sur le dos, les mains sous sa tête, sans oreiller ni autre garniture. Le drap couvre juste ses jambes et sa taille.  
  
Il me donne chaud rien qu'à le regarder. Certaines le trouveraient quelconque, voire pas beau du tout, moi je trouve son charme si particulier très attirant. D'autres le trouvent terriblement sexy et majestueux, je ne vois pas en quoi. Il est si simple, si humble. Il dit que d'où il vient, les gens le craignent, je n'y crois pas. Comment peut on craindre un homme si doux et si tendre ? Je respire doucement en écoutant son cœur battre. Après une longue inspiration, je me résous à ne pas dormir cette nuit encore.  
  
Depuis qu'il est entré dans ma vie, j'ai des sensations étranges, que je percevais avant aussi, mais plus exacerbées. Parfois, je dors mal, je fais d'horribles cauchemars, du sang, des meurtres, tout un tas de vies prises ou ruinées, et au milieu, un homme encagoulé qui bout de rage et de violence. Je perçois aussi certaines présences mais ne parviens jamais à les rendre tangibles.  
  
Je sais que je sais faire ou sentir des choses que beaucoup de mes amis craignent. J'ai été montrée du doigt par la communauté évangéliste dans laquelle je m'étais réfugiée à la mort de mes parents. J'en suis partie le jour où ils sont jeté au feu tous mes livres et mes inséparables tarots. J'ai fui, encore. Ma vie n'était que fuite. Puis je suis arrivée dans ce petit village du sud de l'Angleterre. Autant quitter son pays quand rien ne vous y retient. J'ai étudié et trouvé un travail ici. La vie n'y est pas meilleure que là d'où je viens mais je me sens chez moi.  
  
Il respire paisiblement, marmonne et se tourne sur le côté. Il est si tendre. Je ne sais pas si je l'aime profondément, mais ces moments passés avec lui me rendent vivante. Comment un homme comme lui a-t-il pu s'intéresser à moi. Malgré son port altier et ses allures nobles, il me parait désargenté. Je trouve ça marrant finalement. Il s me conte sa vie d'avant ses châteaux, ses richesses, sa vie. C'est un conte. Un conte tragique, mais un conte tout de même.  
  
Je caresse son dos à la ligne d'os parfaite et m'assois sur le lit. Non, décidément je n'ai pas sommeil. Je me relève et enfile mon peignoir de satin bon marché, sur lequel est brodé un dessin étrange mais joli. Je vais chercher mon ordinateur portable et reviens avec. La prise au réseau Internet et celle de l'alimentation m'obligent à prendre une posture amusante, j'ai une main au sol pour ne pas tomber, l'autre qui fouille aveuglément sous le lit pendant que le reste de mon corps gigote sur le lit. Deux clics m'indiquent que je suis branchée. J'allume le petit ordinateur. L'écran bleu illumine la pièce me rappelant que je n'ai pas allumé la lumière.  
  
Je n'en ai pas besoin de toutes façon, je vois aussi bien qu'en plein jour. Mieux même car le soleil ne me force pas à plisser les paupières ou à porter des lunettes adaptées. Je baisse la luminosité de l'écran et me connecte.  
  
Le doux grognement de ce qui y est supposé être un dragon résonne dans la chambre, il bouge, gémit mais ne se réveille pas. Tant mieux. Ma messagerie instantanée me prévient qu'elle est connectée. Elle c'est ma meilleure amie. Je lui envoie un message.  
  
Moi : Ma belle, comment vas-tu ?  
  
Elle : Comme d'habitude.  
  
Je souris elle est d'humeur joyeuse, c'est déjà ça.  
  
Moi : Devine...  
  
Elle : ton beau blond ?  
  
Moi : -p yep, il dort à côté de moi. t'imagine pas à quel point je sis heureuse.  
  
Elle : si, je le sens. alors ?  
  
Moi : alors quoi ?  
  
Elle : rien  
  
Moi : ben si dis  
  
Elle : laisse tomber je te dis  
  
Moi : ok  
  
Elle : je rouvre le site demain, tu es prête ?  
  
Moi : à peut près, ça ira. J'ai mon éditeur sur le dos, mai il peut attendre 24 heures.  
  
Elle : lol. Tu me fais penser à Shigure.  
  
Moi : lol c'est pas loin, il tourne chèvre le pauvre, je retarde depuis trois semaines.  
  
Elle : ok  
  
Moi : le jour se lève. Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner.  
  
Elle : ok a plus  
  
Moi : ok à plus, bisous et pense à dormir de temps en temps.  
  
Je ferme la fenêtre de conversation, il doit être pas loin de huit heures du matin, c'est l'hiver. J'écarte un peu les rideaux, le temps est froid et dehors il y a de la neige partout. J'adore ce manteau blanc. Blanc comme ses cheveux. Je me retourne vers lui, il remue. Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner, une douce odeur de brioche a envahi la cuisine, la machine à pain fonctionne, c'est parfait. Je fais couler du café très fort, sors le lemon curd, j'adore ça, et la brioche toute chaude. Le plateau ainsi chargé de tasses et verres de jus de fruit je retourne dans ma chambre, il n'est pas là. J'entends le bruit de l'eau de la douche. Mon ordinateur est encore allumé et une fenêtre de conversation clignote. Je l'ouvre. Tiens, le pseudo de mon amie et le mien.  
  
Elle : t'es toujours l ?  
  
Moi : who are you ?  
  
Elle : ça c'est pas Justine qui es tu ?  
  
Moi : blue eyes  
  
Elle : do you speak French ?  
  
Moi : I do  
  
Elle : enchantée blue eyes, Justine est ma meilleure amie  
  
Moi : ok  
  
Elle : Tu l'aimes ?  
  
Lui : indiscret  
  
Elle : je vois, où est Justine ?  
  
Moi : je ne sais pas, elle cuisine je pense.  
  
Elle : tu ne vas pas l'aider ?  
  
Moi : pourquoi le ferais je ?  
  
Elle : je ne sais, pour être gentil  
  
Moi : hors de propos, je dois quitter  
  
Elle : attends, peut on se rencontrer ?  
  
Elle : blue eyes ?  
  
Elle : bon Justine si tu me lis, je suis partie me coucher... Bises  
  
C'était là son dernier message. Il est curieusement distant et agressif sur cette conversation. Je ne le connais pas vraiment, finalement. Je ferme la fenêtre et éteint l'ordinateur pour le glisser sous mon lit. Je coupe la brioche, dont l'odeur s'étend a peu près partout dans la petite maison. Il sort de la salle de bain, il ne porte que son pantalon à pinces blanc. Il essuie doucement ses longs cheveux blancs avec une serviette.  
  
- Merci dit il gentiment en me baisant le front.  
  
- Est ce que... La question me paraît délicate. Qu'est ce qu'il y a entre nous ?  
  
- Je ne comprends pas le sens de ta question. Dit il ennuyé. C'est moi où ma question de le dérange ?  
  
- Est-ce que je ne suis qu'une passade de plus dans ta vie ? Demandé je sans même savoir en quoi c'est important.  
  
- Ne peux tu te contenter de savourer nos moments d'intimit ? Demande t il comme pour chasser la question gênante.  
  
- Il a neigé cette nuit, dis je pour clore le débat. Le manteau neigeux est aussi beau que tes cheveux. Il me sourit.  
  
- Tu as vraiment faim ? Demande t il une lueur gourmande dans les yeux.  
  
- Je suppose qu'on pourra réchauffer tout ça avec le four à micro-ondes.  
  
Il me sourit encore plus largement et pose le plateau devant la porte de la chambre. J'ai déjà quitté mon peignoir et m'allonge sur le lit, à plat ventre. Comme j'aime ses mains qui glissent sur ma peau. Nous passons la matinée au lit, à nous dévorer mutuellement.  
  
Vers treize heures, il se lève encore et s'enferme dans la salle de bains. Il va partir, comme à chaque fois q'on se voit. Il ne sait pas rester une journée ou deux avec moi. Je le verrais demain, sans aucun doute. C'est là son habitude.  
  
La journée a passé comme une flèche et j'ai à peine eu le temps de jeter un œil à mes courriers électroniques. Mon éditeur a téléphoné, je ne peux plus retarder, je dois livrer à la fin de la semaine. Soit. Le site démarrera sans moi.   
Je sors faire une ou deux courses en voiture pour dîner ce soir. Je n'ai pas faim, en fait, le reportage me stresse. Comment vais pouvoir rendre cette découverte crédible ? Imaginez vous que demain à la une du National Géo, on vous annonce que une espèce rare de sauriens ait survécu et qu'on en ai observé des spécimens étranges dans une réserve en Roumanie.  
  
Non ne riez pas, vous saisissez mon désarroi ? Et bien voilà. C'est ça mon problème.

J'ai ramené une soupe de raviolis et de nouilles du chinois, en ville, et quelques bêtises dont trois nouvelles pellicules photos et du révélateur. D'ailleurs, je ferais bien de vérifier mes tirages, j'ai besoin de ces clichés pour ma publication. Je rentre dans ma chambre noire et constate avec horreur que toutes les photos ont disparu. Sans elles je suis foutue. Merde ! C'est lui. Voilà l'explication rationnelle de sa présence chez moi ! Il est venu pour me voler ces clichés !  
  
- Enfoir ! Je ne peux contenir ma rage. Si jamais tu as l'audace de revenir ici, je ferais en sorte de te priver de descendance !  
  
- Et pourquoi ferais tu ça ?  
  
- C'est toi qui m'as volé ces clichés ! Je hurle. Pour quel journal travailles tu ? Qui est tu ?  
  
- Je ne travaille pour aucun journal. Dit il tristement. Je suis un agent du gouvernement dont le job consiste à empêcher des gens comme toi de divulguer ce qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû voir.  
  
- Tout ça sonne comme un mauvais James Bond. Dis je, interdite. Tu blagues ? C'est ça ! Tout ça est une monstrueuse et tragique farce.  
  
- Non, Justine. Ce que tu as photographié t'était interdit. Dit il tristement. Et je regrette beaucoup ce que je vais devoir faire.  
  
Il sort une baguette magique, un truc bon pour les contes pour enfants. Bizarrement, son éclair de tristesse et de détermination au fond des yeux me dit que je ne devrais pas prendre ça à la légère. Et pour cause, il me murmura une vague « désol » avant d'énoncer distinctement « oubliettes ». La dernière chose que j'ai vue avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, c'est un éclair bleu qui m'a frappé en pleine poitrine.

* * *

L'homme blond sort du petit cottage, atterré et ferme doucement la porte. Un autre homme l'attend, roux cette fois. Il lui donne les clichés et lance un regard vers la maison, il est triste.  
  
- Beau travail. Lance l'homme roux.  
  
- La ferme, Weasley. Ton poste au ministère ne t'autorise pas à ce genre d'extrémité. Crache le jeune homme blond.  
  
- Tsss, tu sais que si tu ne calmes pas ton verbiage, je me verrais contraint de faire un rapport pour indiscipline. Dit Percy Weasley. Et tu es en probatoire Malfoy. En connais tu les conséquences ?  
  
- Parfois, je me prends à rêver que tu crèves étouffé dans ton sommeil. Lâche Draco Malfoy avant de transplaner.  
  
Une fois chez lui, il s'affale dans son canapé, se sert un brandy et sort une photo de sa poche. Sur la photo, une jolie brune aux yeux noisettes. Elle sourit. Derrière la photo, notée au stylo bille rouge, une adresse mail. Il allume son ordinateur, entre l'adresse dans son système de messagerie instantanée et attends. Après trois verres de brandy et deux hiboux récapitulant les lieux et dates de ses prochaines missions, il finit par s'endormir sur la table. A l'écran, une fenêtre s'ouvre.  
  
_Justine dit : bonsoir, on se connaît ?_

* * *

J'espère que ce petit one shot vous a intéressés. J'ai eut cette idée en lisant le National Géographic sur les dinosaures, il y a quelques temps. Il est pas terrible, mais j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire.  
  
Bises. A bientôt. 


End file.
